


Hurricane

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [26]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Angst, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike’s eyes remind Connie of something ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> 'Trust' challenge.

Connie knew there were only a select few she trusted with her life. She never thought he would be one of them.

She also never thought Mike’s blue eyes would make her feel like she was in a storm, and all she could do was wait to have her body hurled against the ground, until there was nothing left but an empty shell.

Every time she thinks of him, Connie thinks her soul will burst from her body, and consume her. And, for some reason, she can’t bring herself to care.

Because he’s the hurricane, and there’s nowhere to hide.


End file.
